


El Omega y su Omega

by Margotea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Marcel, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Louis, Bondage and Discipline, Dom Edward, Dom Harry, Dom Niall, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Innocent Louis, Light BDSM, Louis-centric, M/M, Master/Pet, Niall-centric, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margotea/pseuds/Margotea
Summary: El amor no se sienta solamente ahí como una piedra.Tiene que hacerse, como el pan.Rehacerse todo el tiempo, renovarse.





	1. Introducción

> _"A la forma que la sociedad estaba diseñada hoy en día, las familias pueden estar formadas por distintos géneros y en variadas proporciones, pero una de las leyes más vitales busca proteger el bienestar de estas agrupaciones._
> 
> _Esta ley consiste en que no está permitido la consolidación de un hogar sin la presencia de dos omegas, al menos un tipo S y un tipo D por cada familia, estos son requeridos para la aprobación legal. Ahora, a continuación te explicaremos cómo se divide la pirámide de los géneros en nuestra sociedad:_   
>    
>  _Los Alfas de tipo D, son los populares líderes y soberanos, la D en su nombre señala su naturaleza dominante, la cual les exige demandar, domar y dominar al resto de las personas de manera indiferente a su género y categoría._   
>    
>  _Diferente a ellos, los Alfas tipo S, secundan el puesto de líderes y dominantes, son sumisos para los Alfas D y autoritarios para los Betas, Sigmas y Omegas._   
>    
>  _Los Sigma y los Betas son razas muy similares, sus instintos son casi inexistentes y son incapaces de poseer las cualidades físicas y habilidades reproductivas de los Alfas y los Omegas, sin embargo, son reaccionarios a ellas. Betas y Sigmas sólo pueden aparearse entre ellos, cualquier intento de hacerlo con un Alfa o un Omega resultará en lesiones psicológicas y somáticas._   
>    
> 
> 
> _Por último, en la escala de la pirámide están los omegas, el género que más evolución ha presentado a lo largo de la historia. Su genética siendo su peor enemigo ya que su aspecto físico y su personalidad sumisa siempre han sido un obstáculo para su posibilidad de colocarse por encima de los Sigmas y los Betas en la pirámide social._   
>    
>  _Mientras que un Beta o un Sigma pueden ejercitarse o nacer con las características corporales y mentales de un Alfa, un omega no puede adquirirlas, su fisionomía es incapaz de sobrepasar la estatura y la fuerza promedio de su género. Sin embargo, está no es la única dificultad de los Omegas, el desarrollo de las familias siglo tras siglo generó la imposibilidad de que un Omega pueda engendrar sin otro Omega en la familia;_   
>    
>  _¿Cómo sucedió esto?_   
>    
>  _Pues está exigencia natural comenzó cuando la población de Omegas comenzó a disminuir siglos atrás y los clanes comenzaron a conformar familias con hasta siete Alfas por Omega, lo que claramente resultó en la baja de Omegas que comenzaron a enfermar por estrés, extenuación, depresión, etcétera._   
>    
>  _La presión social, marital y familiar se volvió tan nociva que el Estado decidió intervenir._   
>  _Cuando nuestros representantes públicos decidieron actuar, se impulsó la exigencia legislativa de que todos los hogares formados por más de dos Alfas tienen que contar con al menos la presencia de dos Omegas._
> 
> _Esta ley influyó de manera tan positiva en la natalidad y esperanza de vida de los Omegas que la naturaleza de estas personas respondió, los omegas se volvieron incapaces de sentir satisfacción sin la unión con otra\o Omega en su familia. A partir de esto, la esencia de unos Omegas se volvió diferente y se instaló nuevamente la categoría D/S para clasificar a los Omegas._
> 
> _El Omega tipo D, autoritario con los Omegas tipo S, pero sumisos ante el resto de la población. Esto gestándose porque otro fragmento de la esencia Omega dicta y espera que ellos sean el núcleo de su hogar. Desafortunadamente llegaron los años del declive en la población de Omegas tipo S, siendo cada vez más pocos los que nacían, llegando a un porcentaje tan alarmante que el gobierno volvió a intervenir._   
>    
>  _Con la intención de formar Omegas tipo S en lugar de esperar a que estos nacieran, surgió el sistema de control familiar conocido como la OBC (Omegas Bajo Control), una corporación de gobierno que se encarga de transformar omegas tipo D, en S._   
>    
>  _¿Cómo se logra esto?_   
>    
>  _A la edad de los dieciocho años, se induce en celo a grupos de diez Omegas, esto siendo logrado con narcóticos y afrodisíacos no dañinos, para después situar a los Omegas en un cuarto de examinación donde bajo la presión somática y hormonal se logran fracturar los instintos de por lo menos un Omega D, logrando que este\a sucumba a la sumisión y se presente ante el resto como inferior._   
>    
>  _Este proceso garantiza que al menos por diez Omegas D sometidos se logra transformar al menos a uno en un Omega tipo S. Cualquier cuestionamiento sobre la inmoralidad de estas transformaciones ha sido ignorado porque la sociedad necesita a los Omegas de tipo S para funcionar armoniosamente._   
>    
>  _Los Omegas S pertenecen al último eslabón de la pirámide colectiva por sus características aún más condicionadas que las del resto. Muy contradictoriamente son las personas más necesitadas para la estabilidad social y son las víctimas más constantes del tráfico de blancas y de la explotación..."_
> 
>  

Niall detesta la naturaleza de su ser, y esto no surge de una cuestión filosófica, simplemente, él odia lo que el sistema ha hecho con las personas. Aún a sus veintiséis años puede recordar la primera vez que escucho las palabras de aquel video.

Ha escuchado la misma explicación toda su vida y para él todo aquello era incomprensible, hasta aquel día.  


	2. Acepto

 

"¿Podemos hablar como seres civilizados?" es el intento de Liam por detener las acciones de su omega. Niall solo reacciona rodando los ojos y amordazando a su alfa, ante aquella acción, Zayn suspira, cansado de la situación en la que fue arrastrado por culpa del amor que siente hacia su pareja.

 

"¡Deja de mirarme así o te vendaré los ojos a ti!" la amenaza solo parece capturar el interés del miembro, ahora erecto, del alfa recostado en la cama.

 

"Vas a pagar por esto" sus palabras solo consiguen perfumar el aire con la irritabilidad que desprende su omega. Niall es un espíritu libre; un omega alegre como el amarillo de los girasoles en octubre, un omega directo como los rayos del sol, un omega suave como las plumas de las aves recién nacidas, un omega divertido como ningún otro. Pero todo lo que Liam y Zayn pueden sentir en ese momento, es un omega abrumado, agresivo y enojado.

 

Todos en la casa sabían que aquello pasaría tarde o temprano, el mundo estaba diseñado para que la paz no reinará nunca.

 

"Ahora sean buenos" demando el omega, sus caderas desnudas removiéndose del regazo de su alfa y aquella piel de lunares. Zayn observó con descaro la manera en que su pequeño compañero bajaba de la cama, nalgas rosas balanceándose con obscenidad.

 

"¿A dónde fue?" indagó Liam cuando ya no era capaz de percibir a su omega cerca.

 

"Fue por los anillos" Zayn compartió la mueca de incomodidad que brotó en los labios llenos de su esposo, ambos pares de manos intentaron liberarse de las esposas que los mantenían conectados a los postes de la cama.

 

"Esto es ridículo y ni siquiera puedo molestarme con él porque sé que su omega D está tratando de liberar la frustración de no encontrar a su compañero" la mordaza en su boca continúa haciéndolo sonar aún más frustrado de lo que su cuerpo ya parece estar. "Tal vez no debimos juntarnos con los trillizos, es obvio que el estrés de formar nuestra familia lo está afectando aún más que a nosotros"

 

Las caricias que efectúa en las piernas de Liam con sus propios pies lo hacen sonreír con algo de incertidumbre por el futuro que les espera.

 

"Era una promesa, nadie se imaginaba que Niall reaccionaria así" Liam gruño cuando finalmente logró rasgar la mordaza con sus dientes.

 

Niall apoyo su frente en la pared del pasillo, el mármol era helado bajo sus talones pero el remordimiento parecía concentrar su atención. Maldecía la naturaleza de su ser, aborrecía que su omega fuera tan inestable sin su compañero, no negaba que anhelaba encontrarlo, conocerlo, mimarlo y dominarlo, lo necesitaba. Pero después pensaba en la idea de compartir a sus Alfas, de verlos querer y desear alguien que no fuera el, podía sentir la angustia y la envidia cada vez que recordaba las consecuencias que convendría tener a su omega.

 

"¿Niall? ¿Amor, te encuentras bien?" la preocupación era evidente en la voz de Zayn, su precioso Alfa S que acariciaba el miembro desnudo de Liam con su pie. "Hey, Ni"

 

Niall subió a la cama, su humor arruinado por su experta habilidad de sobre pensar las cosas a un nivel miserable, rodillas se desplazaron por las cobijas hasta sentarse sobre la pelvis del hombre de mirada aceitunada.

 

"¿Porque estás jugando con mi Alfa, Zy? Yo no te di permiso de tocarlo" Liam quiso reír ante el tono infantil con el que su omega se burlaba del alfa.

 

"Todos somos de todos" fue la respuesta que consiguió que Niall vendara sus ojos y comenzará a masturbarlo con sus finas manos.

 

"¿Podemos hablar?" Niall lo miro con fastidio a su Alfa D mientras volvía a amordazar sus labios gruesos, tentado a besar aquellos pliegues hinchados y finalmente lo hizo con toda la rudeza que cabía en su delgado y frágil ser.

 

"Eres hermoso" Zayn gruñó, la corriente de sensaciones tibias en su lazo y el olor a lavanda con una mezcla de vainilla haciéndolo excitarse más. Estas situaciones habían ocurrido con más frecuencia de la que Liam y Zayn se sentirían orgullosos de admitir, ellos entendían que la naturaleza dominante de su omega le perseguía y lo llamaba a imponerse sobre alguien, siendo ahí donde los alfas se encontraban gracias a la incapacidad de sus amigos para encontrar al Omega S que los completará como familia.

 

"No te permití hablar y además, ni siquiera puedes verme" Liam sintió el cariño en su conexión con sus compañeros, sus ojos cándidos admiraban el rubor en las mejillas de Niall.

 

"Conozco perfectamente a la persona con quién enlace mi alma" aquellas palabras tiernas no tuvieron que esperar mucho para ser recompensadas con besos conmovidos.

 

"Voy a joderte a ti y a Liam" bufó Niall, satisfecho con los jadeos constantes que sus Alfas generaban tras constante atención a sus miembros, ahora hinchados. El aire olía a jazmín, canela y vainilla, las esencias tan intensas que para cualquier extraño el olor resultaría desagradable pero para el trío en la cama representaba unión y amor.

 

"¿Estás listo Zy?" no había desconcierto en el rostro del Alfa después de que su Omega lo hubiese preparado con aquellos delgados dedos. Sin embargo, podía oler el entusiasmo de Liam por romper las esposas, ambos lo sentían, querían tomar a su Omega quien se forzaba por permanecer dictatorial aún cuando sus muslos chorreaban del lubricante que su cuerpo producía.

 

"Te invitó a intentarlo" Zayn frunció su ceño en confusión cuando Niall se colocó entre sus piernas y fue capaz de percibir un nuevo aroma en el aire, una presencia conocida. Niall sintió sus manos temblar cuando trataba de aferrarse a los muslos de Zayn, su miembro entró con un morboso sonido en el calor de su Alfa.

 

"Parece que alguien está teniendo otro de sus episodios" el omega chilló asustado cuando un par de manos envolvieron su cuello.

 

"¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Liam intento reprender al alfa por el susto, los irises azules de Niall viendo como su pareja rompía las esposas y se deshacía de la mordaza en sus labios.

 

El omega sintió el calor abandonar su falo mientras Zayn se quitaba la venda y observaba, lamiéndose los labios, la realización de que todo aquel tiempo sus alfas solo pretendieron someterse lo baño en ardiente vergüenza mientras Harry apretaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, cortando el paso del aire.

 

"Parece que el sumiso está olvidando su lugar ¿uh?" Harry se burló antes de soltar a Niall quien ante el orgasmo que lo electrificó, cayó sobre el pecho de Zayn, manchando el abdomen de su Alfa con su propia semilla y saliva.

 

"Gracias Alfa" Zayn acarició la cabeza de su omega, haciendo tornillos con las  secciones rubias de su cabello.

 

"Es bueno verte" Liam ofreció una sonrisa, recordando que debido a que ningún Omega ha sido seleccionado para los trillizos, estos han tenido que residir en su casa, esperando por el omega que les permitiese vivir juntos a todos en la casa que todos juntos compraron.

 

"¿Te quedarás a cenar?" Zayn frunce el ceño a la sonrisa que crece en el Alfa S.

 

"Ninguno de nosotros se quedara a cenar, porque nuestro omega apareció y necesitamos irnos..." el alto hombre mira el reloj en su muñeca, deduciendo el tiempo que le tomaría a su futura familia reaccionar a la noticia. "Justo...ahora"

 

"¿Qué?" su piel estaba teñida escarlata, su torso desnudo y lechoso atrajo la mirada de los tres Alfas en la habitación que devoraban visualmente al omega de aspecto angelical y ojos celestes.

 

"¿Él apareció?" Harry asintió, su pulso acelerándose porque sí, su compañero era él, estaba seguro.

 

"Lo van a examinar Niall, necesitamos llevarte ahí lo antes posible" Niall observó al Alfa frente a él; con aquella melena de rizos cortos y aquel rostro de ensueño.

 

Niall estaba rodeado de Alfas atractivos. Su Alfa D, Liam Payne, tenía la postura y fuerza de su lobo, bronceada piel, ojos almendrados y brillantes como los de un cachorro, nariz abotonada, labios gruesos, lunares en su atlético cuerpo que el Omega adoraba besar antes de dormir cada noche sobre aquellos tiernos y exorbitantes brazos.

 

Su Alfa S, Zayn Malik, lo hacía sentir en la luna o en algún astro en el que sólo parecía existir aquel hombre con postura de príncipe y con la inteligencia e instinto de un sabio lobo solitario, su rostro era una estructura facial era tan precisa como el resto de su dominante cuerpo, el cual no podía pasar un solo día sin tener sobre o dentro de él.

 

Las pupilas de Niall se dilataron cuando observó los miembros de sus Alfas, sus nudos rojos en la punta, atormentados.

 

"No sé qué estás sintiendo, pero necesito que nos vayamos ya" Harry ordenó, su tono Alfa despertando al omega de su ensueño.

 

"¿Realmente lo encontraron?" todos asienten, inhalando el dulce olor de lavanda y vainilla volviéndose cada vez más atractivo.

 

Niall no puede dejar de suspirar en el camino al centro OBC, su mente no puede generar la imagen de su Omega perfecto, parece imposible: _¿A qué olerá mi omega? , ¿Sera rubio?, ¿Cómo serán sus ojos?, ¿Será más bajo que yo? , ¿Le gustará cocinar? ¿Leer? ¿Practicará algún...?_

 

"Llegamos" el tiempo parecía veloz, el Omega no estaba seguro si había sido corta la distancia o si el Alfa tras el volante había ignorado las señales de tránsito, pero algo que Niall si sabía es que existía la probabilidad de que al salir de aquel enorme y desagradable edificio, el finalmente tendría a su Omega.

 

Liam palmeo su trasero mientras seguían a Harry por el camino que los conduciría a la entrada de la corporación.

 

"¿Sostén mi mano?" sus alfas se miraron brevemente antes de sostener sus manos.

 

"Eres mi reina" Zayn expresó contra la rosada mejilla de Niall.

 

Al entrar al edificio, el Omega se obligó a sí mismo a respirar hondo y cerrar sus ojos, los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo aquí lo hacen morder su labio y la conciencia de lo que hará lo hace sangrar.

 

Frívolas miradas y personas con expresiones casi robóticas los observan caminar, Niall siente aquel nudo en su estómago, el mismo que sintió el día que fue trasladado a ese edificio para ser archivado. Recuerda las pruebas de iniciación realizadas detrás de aquellos pasillos por los que ahora camina como una persona diferente,  las muestras de sangre que tienen que tomarse, la revisión del médico, el examen psicoanalítico y lo peor de todo, las pruebas de resistencia.

 

Estas pruebas consistían en someter al cuerpo del Omega bajo actividades que son propensas a suceder en los encuentros sexuales con Alfas…resistencia al dolor, resistencia a la falta de oxígeno, resistencia a las ataduras, resistencia a la humillación. Ser un Omega para la corporación era sinónimo de ser un conejo de laboratorio, lo peor era que todo era con el mero propósito  de que las pruebas proporcionadas en una carpeta solamente a los interesados.

 

Previamente a la exhibición hay duchas que todos los omegas son obligados a tomar antes de presentarse en la sala de exhibición, cada vello del cuerpo es quemado hasta la raíz con aparatos láser, el cabello es cortado casi por la fuerza, la entrada de cada omega es limpiada y al final todos son vestidos con batas de seda color roja.

 

Después tan solo son obligados a caminar a un área donde son inyectados con drogas que inducen al Omega a entrar en celo. Niall puede recordar como su piel se sentía caliente y acalambrada, su cuerpo débil y dócil como si hubiese caminado un maratón bajo altas temperaturas.

 

Finalmente, diez omegas son introducidos en una sala de examinacion donde las paredes traslúcidas no permiten ver hacia afuera pero todos los Alfas en el exterior pueden observar a los inducidos omegas que jadean por el aroma de los afrodisíacos en la habitación.

 

Ahora Niall está del otro lado, al entrar a la habitación se da cuenta que la examinación ya ha comenzado, todos los Alfas están sentados en sus asientos de cuero, mirando el interior de la caja donde múltiples Omegas acorralan a un chico en seda blanca como si fuese un partido de futbol o un filme porno en vivo.

 

"Oh no, no, no" algunos Alfas lo miran cuando el musita aquello con preocupación, sus  miradas cínicas observan como Niall busca en la habitación a Marcel y Edward con urgencia porque necesita la bata y la llave para entrar ahí.

 

"Apresúrate Reina" el murmullo en su hombro lo hace notar la bata roja extendida frente a él, Edward está mirándolo, sus ojos con tintes de rojo mientras su cuerpo irradia un intenso olor a jengibre y fruta. Niall se permite mirar a las paredes de cristal, el chico en las esquina parece asustado, se cubre cada vez que los Omegas ahí dentro intentan desprender la lencería que lleva.

 

Su omega, piensa Niall al caminar y tomar la prenda que Edward le extiende, el alfa sonríe con una perversión ardiente y el Omega entiende que el hombre aún con su traje y su postura de individuo reservado está luchando por no romper aquellas paredes y proteger a su Omega de los asaltos.

 

"Lo traeré a casa"

 

"Esperamos que lo hagas, sino Marcel incendiará la ciudad" el Omega nota aquellos ojos olivo mirar a su derecha y cuando Niall sigue aquel trazo, observa a un humeante y descompuesto Alfa.

 

"Marcel" su nombre apenas sale de su boca como un susurro pero el Alfa le devuelve una mirada hambrienta y desesperada tras los marcos de sus lentes.

 

"Ve" Marcel gruñe y parece que la mente de Niall había ignorado los gruñidos y jadeos de otros Alfas que observan con lujuria la escena tras el cristal. El omega asiente, arrebatando la llave de la palma de Edward y sin prestar atención a sus Alfas, sale corriendo de la habitación, desvistiéndose en el pasillo y colocándose la bata a la que sonríe cuando nota el bordado de una abeja reina en el área del pecho izquierdo.

 

Introduce la llave en la cerradura de la gran puerta de acero tras la cual encuentra a una mujer que le sonríe cordialmente.

 

"Necesito..."

 

"Su brazo, por favor" fue todo lo que ella dijo, su ropa de un blanco demente y su sonrisa inerte. Niall extendió el brazo, fijando su atención en los gemidos que era capaz de escuchar desde su lugar cerca de la sala.

 

_¿Cómo será la voz de su omega?_

 

"Puedes entrar" el Omega no espero ni un segundo, cuando las puertas de la celda se abrieron, todos los Omegas D le dieron su atención, todos menos el Omega del que anhelaba atención.

 

El ardor en su brazo se propagaba con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, el calor lo envolvía y cuando sus rodillas se doblaron ante los inicios del celo, entendió porque todos estaban moviéndose en cuatro, sin embargo, el cuerpo encogido sobre sí mismo no se había arrodillado, y Niall necesitaba la sumisión de su Omega para liberarse.

 

No podía hablar y su esencia parecía ser tan potente que el resto de los Omegas sólo lo miraban con dilatadas pupilas y chorreantes muslos. Sus rodillas se arrastraron por la irritante alfombra hasta que estuvo frente al Omega quien no se había molestado en mirarlo, pero Niall, aún sometido en sus instintos, entendió el porqué.

 

Aquel delicado cuerpo temblaba, pequeños llantos estimulados luchaban con los sollozos del miedo que emanaba como aromatizante de lata. Una chica a su lado se atrevió a continuar su asalto en la presencia de Niall, la fina mano con largas uñas apretó el muslo desnudo del Omega, logrando solamente que este fracturará un sollozo más.

 

Niall siseo a la chica, su cuerpo emitiendo un penetrante olor a vainilla, manos firmes apartaron la mano que quiso tocar a su omega de nuevo.

 

"A-aléjate" su voz sonó estrangulada pero la joven se apartó del Omega, el resto de los cuerpos desnudos en el lugar caminaron hacia atrás, asustados por la presencia dominante de Niall. "Mírame Omega"

 

Sus palabras parecieron un encanto en el escondido rostro, cuando el pequeño Omega levantó su rostro Niall juró que el amor a primera vista existía. Ojos azules, tan azules y salvajes como las lobelias que crecían en las afueras de su antiguo hogar, su fragancia  eran frambuesas con caramelo y llevaba sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas tras ser molestado, su nariz rosada mientras que sus labios parecían partidos en sorpresa ante su presencia.

 

"Nombre" su tono demandante hizo al Omega frente a él agachar su cabeza, escondiendo su rostro nuevamente.

 

"Louis" Niall podía sentir los nervios tras aquel timbre de voz hacerle cosquillas bajo la piel.

 

"No te di permiso para que te escondieras" acuosas pupilas volvieron a mirarle, Niall sonreía, el Omega estaba respondiendo ante él. "¿Estás asustado Louis?"

 

El pequeño hombre asintió, Niall estaba cautivado con él,  siguiendo el instinto de querer proteger lo suyo.

 

"Ellos cortaron mi  cabello" el Omega comenzó a sollozar, las hormonas de Niall regulándose para ser capaz de consolar a su compañero.

 

"Yo te encuentro hermoso aún, pero recuerda que crecerá" su mano ardió al entrar en contacto con su cabello, su palma acariciando su cabeza con la suavidad que tanto le dedicaría a este Omega. "¿Me pregunto...qué tendría que hacer para que no te cubrieras de mí nunca?"

 

Louis sintió el aire atraparse en su pecho, su cuerpo entero se sentía atrapado bajo una temperatura inquietante pero aquellas caricias y palabras parecían el alivio a su incomodidad.

 

"Un beso" su inconsciente rogó, su omega estaba en conflicto con la excitación y el miedo que sentía. Niall asintió, agachándose hasta estar frente aquel rostro pecoso, oh,  definitivamente los trillizos lo amarían.

 

Su omega ya no podía imaginarse un futuro donde este sumiso no estuviese para él.

 

"Te daré lo que quieras princesa, pero tienes que obedecerme siempre" Louis asentía entusiasta, era tan agraciado y sensual que comenzaba a frotarse inquieto contra el suelo, rogando por ser penetrado, impregnado.

 

"Haré lo que quiera" Niall anhelo haber tocado aquella piel hace años, sus dedos acariciaron los brazos del Omega, sus piernas y sus mejillas.

 

"Enséñame tu atuendo princesa" Louis tomo la mano que le fue extendida, ambos omegas levantándose del suelo, Niall ahora podía admirar el baby doll de encaje que abrazaba las partes más bellas de aquel cuerpo, su piel morena y sus curvas haciendo que el Omega D no resistiese ni un momento más para jalar al pequeño a su alcance y probar sus labios.

 

Virgen, fue lo primero que saboreó al recuperar su conciencia mientras hacía lo posible para devorar los pequeños pliegues inexpertos y accesibles. Gimió satisfecho sobre el sabor de su lengua, su cuerpo entero sentía el entusiasmo del Omega S que salpicaba el suelo con su lubricante que infestaba la habitación con caramelo y frambuesa.

 

"Vas a ser mío y de tus Alfas, vas a ser mi obediente princesa" cuando sus labios se separaron, Louis jadeaba y se frotaba contra su cuerpo, entregándose y sometiéndose. La cuestión con los Omegas S era que por más maleable que su naturaleza fuese, no se entregaban a quien sus Omegas no creyesen dignos de pertenecer.

 

Niall lo contempló unos segundos, sintiendo como sus cuerpos aún divididos por la ropa expresaban que Louis quería pertenecer a Niall, ser su Omega.

 

El resto de los Omegas eran cargados fuera de la habitación, apartados del alcance de los Alfas y a pesar de que Niall ya quería pasar su vida con aquel Omega, era necesaria la aprobación de los trillizos. Louis escuchó las puertas abrirse, su mirada delataba confusión pero Niall giro su cuerpo tranquilo para que el Omega pudiese conocer a sus futuros Alfas.

 

"Preséntate para tus Alfas" Louis gimoteo ante la vista de tres hombres de rostros casi idénticos caminar hacia Niall y él, su olfato intentaba distinguir entre la menta, las rosas y el jengibre, sus piernas temblaban y él intentaba forzar a sus muslos a esconderse, la secreción de su semilla intensificando su olor.

 

"Reina, ¿Lo encuentras digno de nuestra familia?" el pequeño Omega protestó en el pecho de Niall, haciendo a este sonreír y acariciar su espalda.

 

Marcel estaba muriendo desde su lugar, lamiendo sus labios de la manera más obscena mientras observaba la concentración de lubricante empapando aquellas piernas. Al Alfa no le importaba la aprobación de Niall, él iba a aparearse con aquel Omega y hacerlo suyo.

 

"Los aborreceré toda la vida si lo rechazan" Louis sintió una sensación de orgullo y emoción en su pecho, a pesar de que aquellas palabras no eran dirigidas a él, lo hacían sentir suficiente.

 

"Ven aquí princesa" Edward sonríe ante la manera en que el Omega se muerde el labio, caminando hacia él con timidez, el Alfa escucha a sus hermanos inhalar el descendiente aroma del chico que ahora agacha su cabeza en sumisión.

 

"Esa lencería está matándome" el reproche de Marcel tiene a Harry asintiendo, su Alfa está molesto por la cantidad de ropa que su Omega posee en su presencia.

 

"Entonces quítasela" Louis advierte su mirada de un vibrante azul al hombre que se acerca peligrosamente a él, su cuerpo arde por dentro con el aroma tan delicioso que el Alfa destila. "No, no sin antes el permiso de la dama" Edward reprime un gruñido cuando su hermano se acerca al Omega y este, sumiso se deja desvestir por los bruscos dedos de Harry.

 

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" la atención de Niall está en el ahora desnudo cuerpo del Omega frente a él, Harry siendo su descarado y típico ser se toma el atrevimiento de colocar el encaje rasgado en las temblorosas manos del Omega quién siente su cuerpo sofocarse aún más en la abrasadora esencia de sus Alfas.

 

"Louis" Marcel asiente, caminando hacia el Omega que sigue siendo atormentado por la presencia del Alfa que ahora claramente puede identificar como él que carga el aroma de rosas y menta, el mismo que rasgó su lencería.

 

"¿Darías una vuelta para mi Louis?" Niall lo saluda una vez que se ha girado, la espalda a sus alfas y encarando al Omega y al Alfa destructor de prendas.

 

"Que caderas tan bellas" Harry asiente a las palabras de su hermano que esta frente aquel angelical rostro y tilda su cabeza, rozando su nariz con la de Louis, logrando que el pequeño hombre le sonriera.

 

"Me gustaría mucho tomarte ahora mismo" un aliento feroz ataca la piel del cuello del Omega, quién después de un suspiro presenta aquella área, estirándola de modo que el aroma a caramelo transpira con más intensidad.

 

"Marcel..." Edward murmura, buscando la atención de su hermano pero es la humedad en los pantalones del Alfa la que trae al hombre a la realidad.

 

"Que Omega tan grosero, mojando mi pierna cuando aún no te he tocado'' Louis entretiene la ansiedad y el bochorno inhalando la esencia de romero y manzanilla, sus dedos jugando a pellizcarse porque no se siente real. "¿Debería tocarte o castigarse por ser un Omega tan atrevido?"

 

"Lo siento" sus disculpas son silenciadas por una feroz y rápida nalgada en su trasero.

 

"Shh, obscena princesa, abre tus piernas" Edward camina hacia sus hermanos y el Omega, su boca seca ante la vista de la marca que la mano de Marcel dejo en el trasero del chico.

 

Cuando Louis ignora la instrucción una nueva palmada en el trasero lo saca de su ensueño donde ahora el jengibre y el aciano provienen del elegante Alfa.

 

"¿Nos estas rechazando?" el Omega niega casi de inmediato, su alarmada expresión conmueve a Harry quién toma su barbilla y lo besa, Louis percibe la frescura y sufre la ferocidad de un beso hambriento, los efectos de los afrodisíacos y las drogas no se comparan a cuando otro de los Alfas comienza a morder su cuello desde la espalda y unas manos están sosteniendo su cadera, acariciando su entrada con un hostil dedo.

 

"Yo los quiero" Edward sacó su dedo ahora completamente mojado tras aquellas palabras, su mano libre tomó de la cintura al Omega y lo obligó a girarse hacía él, expectantes e ilusionadas pupilas examinaban los movimientos del Alfa que presento frente a su boca el dedo chorreando su propio lubricante, haciéndolo partir los labios y probarse al mismo tiempo que le besaban la espalda, exprimiendo gemidos lascivos "Por favor, tómame"

 

Marcel y Harry se hincaron detrás de él, Louis podía sentir los Alfas que pronto comenzaron a morder su trasero, peligrosamente cerca de su entrada.

 

"Te tomaría todos los días de mi vida" se retorcía e intentaba no saltar cuando su agujero era asaltado con la lengua de alguno de los Alfas, apreciando entre el placer que le nublaba la vista  pequeñas diferencias de este hombre con los otros.

 

Sus vestimentas eran completamente similares pero además de eso, solo el tono de sus ojos los hacía parecer diferentes.

 

"¿Aceptas venir con nosotros?"

 

El Omega solo podía asentir erráticamente cuando Edward invadió su espacio, tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento pero el Alfa frunció el ceño, no satisfecho ante la ausencia de una respuesta verbal, su mano ya fuera de los labios del joven, atrapando el erecto miembro del Omega, haciéndolo sollozar en estimulación y logrando que se corriera con dos jalones, su cabeza tan aturdida encontrando soporte en el pecho del hombre.  

 

"Sí Alfa, aceptó”


End file.
